plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Unlife of the Party
250px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Crazy |tribe = Dancing Party Zombie |flavor text = His archenemy is the Wall-Flower. |ability = This gets +1 /+1 when you play a Zombie.}} Unlife of the Party is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play and has 1 /1 . He does not have any traits, and his ability gives him +1 /+1 every time a zombie is played or made. His closest plant counterpart is Muscle Sprout. Origins His name is a portmanteau of "undead," referring to the fact that he is a zombie, and "life of the party," referring to his costume. His description is a pun on "wallflower," which is a shy and introverted person. However, it is spelled as "Wall-Flower," humorously making it sound like a plant from a Plants vs. Zombies game. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes: '''Dancing Party Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' This gets +1 /+1 when you play a Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description ''His archenemy is the Wall-Flower. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set change: Basic → Premium Strategies With This zombie is essentially a stronger as they both are in the dancing tribe (although Backup Dancer can be used in mustache decks) as well as a powerful ability. is a good combo with this, because Unlife of the Party will get +3 /+3 . will also give him +3 /+3 for both him and the Swabbies he makes when he is destroyed. If you do not have Disco-Tron 3000 or Barrel Roller Zombie, any zombie that can get out others in one play like , Dance Off, or Triple Threat is an alternative since they give him +2 /+2 . Imp-Throwing Gargantuar can also help, as every time he is damaged, he will make a Swabbie on the field, which will increase Unlife of the Party's stats. Using zombies that can boost this zombie such as Loudmouth and Coffee Zombie can help out as well. It is best to play Unlife of the Party only when you can flood the field with multiple zombies during the same turn. Otherwise, he will get destroyed quickly. Play him on an empty lane so he can unleash his full potential. Try to keep him alive as long as possible, as every new zombie that you play or make makes him stronger. You can use health-boosting tricks such as Camel Crossing to keep him alive as well. Against When this appears unboosted, use any damaging plant or trick to destroy him. However, when he gets boosted, you may use instant-kill tricks or transforming tricks such as and Transmogrify. You can also use Shamrocket or to destroy him (as well as other strong zombies for the latter) if he gets too powerful. If those aren't options, resort to Bouncing and Freezing, although they are temporary solutions. Gallery Trivia *In the Brazilian version, he is called "Night of the Living Dead." *The roadcone he is wearing also appears in Professor Brainstorm's winning animation, where he puts one on his head. *When being played, his left hand is replaced with his right hand. Also, just before he finishes his "being played" animation, his right hand is replaced with his left hand. *If one looks closely, his head is not connected to his body. *If he does an overshoot attack, he will play his ability animation, then some confetti will be launched down the lane without any animation at all. See also *Muscle Sprout Category:Zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Dancing cards Category:Party cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies